scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Awkward Question-and-Answer Game/Transcript
Mallory: Alright, everyone. Last quarter was extremely stressful, so for this week's meeting, instead of talking business, thought we could play a fun get-to-know-you-game with this ball I bought, okay? So everyone stand up! Mallory: Okay, this is how you play. You throw the ball, and then whatever question your right thumb lands on, that's the one you answer. Alright? Natalie: Oh. "Where are you from?" Um, I usually tell people I'm from Utah, 'cause I was born there, but I really grew up in Ohio. Cast: Oh, alright. Whitney: Uh, "what is your favorite colour?" Well, um, my favorite colour is brown, but I wear pink all the time, because my husband says I look good in it. Stacey: Oh. Here we go. Okay. "What body part are you most insecure about?" That's a... that's an awkward question. Mallory: Yeah, you don't have to answer that. Stacey: No, no, it's fine, because I... am a team player. And this, my friends, is a safe place, right? Right, okay! Let's do this. Um, I'm most insecure about my overactive sweat glance. Especially in uncomfortable situations, you know? Uh, oh, here we go. Yup. Tacos are seasoning! Carne asada or pulled pork? Put- put your orders in. Mallory: Oh, okay. Stacey: Maybe I should answer another question, you know? That one was kind of... James: You can probably just pass it on. Stacey: No, because I'm a team player, and hey, we're becoming friends. Right? Okay. James: Yeah. Yeah. Stacey: All right, here we go. "How much do you weigh?" Natalie: That's a little inappropriate, right? Stacey: So I'm uh... just shy of... 200 pounds. Yeah. 200. All right, all right, yeah. Actually, it's probably closer to 230. Funny story, funny story. Um, my metabolism slowed down significantly because of my thyroid. It's a problem that only affects women. Uh... but alas, I am done, and we are... we're moving on from this little shindig. We're going... we're moving other places. We're- actually, it's closer to 260, you know what I mean? You know what, just- 265. Just done. Jeremy: Okay, um, "what is your favorite vacation?" Uh, I go to Disneyland once a year, so... Stacey: Defense, alright?! Watch out. Box you out there. We're having fun, friends. I just really think I need another question. You know, I really think I need... just weird... Okay, here we go. Oh. "Would you rather drown a puppy or push an elderly man down a flight of stairs?" Matt: Do not answer that question. Stacey: Okay, no, no, no, no, safe place. Matt: No. Stacey: Let's talk later. Um... I would rather drown... and old man. It's just... in the shallow water. Matt: What?! Stacey: Okay, okay. I'm officially done. I'm not touching this thing anymore. Weird questions. Adam: "Are you happy or fun?" Stacey: Okay, you know what? I think... I really believe that there's a good question in here for me. Okay. Alright, here we go. "Who's the ugliest person in the room besides yourself?" That's one's just hurtful! "If you were to hate a race of people, what race would it be?" Okay... this just says "Scream a swear word with a question mark at the end!" Aaron: Barry! Please! I think we all feel like we know you very, very well. Just stop. Stacey: I... I must apologize from the deepest... I am appalled at my behavior and what I've said. It's just... I think it's just... Matt: No! Stacey: It's "Do you prefer baths or showers?" Huh? Huh? You know what, I started from the bottom. Now we're here. Mallory: Okay. Stacey: Uh, this is a really tough one. It's a really tough one, because I actually don't do either, so I don't really know how to answer... Matt: I can't eat tacos anymore. Stacey: Safe place. Hey. Matt: I'm going to start working from home. Category:Season 8